


To calm her down

by fukawas



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: David is still a douche at this point, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Rated T for language, chloe also has bpd in my books but it's not specifically mentioned, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukawas/pseuds/fukawas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>| "Max Caulfield, that was hella awesome! Does that mean I can officially call you my girlfriend now?" |</p><p>After an argument with her stepfather, Chloe, hurt and upset, crashes Max' dorm room.<br/>Max desperately tries to find a way to calm her down, and the one she comes up with involves surprising her with a bold move and literally shutting her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To calm her down

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fellow pricefield shippers  
> i've had this as almost-finished in my drafts for ages but finally decided to finish it last night. chloe is very angry and very upset but it all works out in the end, don't worry (like max i hate seeing her upset and would never write anything without a happy end).  
> i have also no idea how to fix it but the html kinda messed p my paragraphs and stuff so they're a bit weird but it should be readable.  
> feel free to leave me any feedback!! thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy!

Saturday evening. Max Caulfield was sitting on her bed, staring at her laptop in the desperate attempt to make her assignment, which unfortunately was already due on Tuesday, write itself. She had always been someone who didn't like being behind on school work, but there are those weeks where your friends just keep making plans and you can't say no. Especially not if you have friends as cute as Kate and Chloe. And Victoria. She could be cute if she really wanted to, Max had to admit.  
Max sighed as she realised she was getting distracted again. This just wasn't getting anywhere tonight, so she decided to go to bed early and hopefully be more productive tomorrow.

Just a moment after she had come out of the bathroom and slipped into her pyjamas, the student heard someone knocking on her dorm door. Was Vic finally returning the headphones she had borrowed last week?

If the door hadn't been locked, it probably would've hit Max right in the face. What hit her instead was the enormous negative energy surrounding Chloe, as well as the surprise of seeing her this late – especially considering she wasn't actually allowed to be on campus, let alone the dorms at night.  
„Chloe! Hey, what are y-“  
Her best friend rushed past her so quickly and with such an angry expression that Max decided it was for the best not to ask what was going on. Chloe would tell her in a second anyway.  
  
Standing in the middle of Max' dorm, yelling loud enough for everyone in the building to hear her and without even saying “Hello” to Max, Chloe started ranting.  
Her fists were clenched and she restlessly went up and down the room. “I can't believe him! Can you believe him, Max? Can you?”  
“U-Uh, you need to tell me who did what first in order for me to agree with you.”  
“Stepdouche, of course! He found a _tiny_ bit of weed in my room, and he freaked out as if I had killed someone! With his attitude and telling me what to do all the time, it's no surprise I need that stuff, right? But he didn't even fucking see me smoke any! A little weed never hurt nobody, unlike him who slapped me more than once if I may remind you. And mom, she just-”  
Chloe's voice started trembling and Max could see she was on the verge of tears. She hated seeing her like this and almost broke into tears, too. _No, I have to be strong now_ , she told herself. _I have to be the pillar for her to lean on in situations like this._  
“I fucking hate him”, Chloe continued, “Mom forgives him for everything just because he used to be in the army. Guess what, I've been through a ton of bullshit too. Does this mean I get to hurt everyone around me?  
“Hey, Chlo, just...just calm down, please, calm down and we can-”  
“No, I won't calm down! I'm angry and I fucking have the right to be angry at that jerk of a stepdouche! Every time, I swear to god, he does this every time and he always gets away with it, but not any longer – and if I have to punch him in his ugly face myself!”  
Max got even more worried now. She knew that Chloe was more than capable of trying to physically hurt David when she was upset, and she could also put herself at risk if she didn't resolve her issues with him soon. She also was visibly crying by now and Max wanted nothing more than to never see her this miserable again.  
“Alright, you totally have the right to be angry with him, I just think that this won't be a solution”, Max stated as calmly as possible and took a step towards her best friend. She lightly squeezed Chloe's arm to show her support. For a second it looked as if Chloe was going to pull away, but she just frowned.  
“Solution? I have a solution, my solution is to kick him out of our house! Seriously, fuck him. My mom and I don't deserve to be treated like this, I bet he enjoys it, probably gets off on feeling superior or whatever. God, he's disgusting, how can my mom live with him? How can she say she loves him? She doesn't even - “  
Before Chloe could finish her sentence, Max' body made a decision without consulting her brain first – she just _had_ to make Chloe calm down, and everything she had come up with was to get her into shock and distract her from her anger while making sure she couldn't use her mouth to keep shouting. And before Max had a chance to really think about whether this was actually a good idea, she cupped her hands around Chloe's face, pulled her closer and kissed her.  
For a moment, she felt the girl's body tighten with surprise – an understandable reaction, considering Max herself couldn't really believe what she was doing. But it felt right, and Chloe seemed to agree, as she slowly relaxed and kissed her back. It was a short, innocent kiss, but Max could clearly sense her friends' feelings. Chloe was always so rebellious, but now that they were sharing this intimate gesture, she seemed so vulnerable and sweet.  
  
As the girls pulled away from each other, they both took a step back. Max could feel the heat on her cheeks, but it calmed her down to see that Chloe was blushing as well.  
“So, um, what was that?”, asked the blue-haired, scratching her head in what looked like an attempt to seem as caual about what just happened as possible.  
“Well, you were upset, and I...I couldn't think of another way to calm you down.” Max suddenly felt anxious about her actions. Had she overstepped her boundaries?  
Chloe laughed, and it was music to Max' ears. “That's something only you could possibly come up with. Color me surprised.”  
“So, you're not mad?”, Max asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Chloe confirm it.  
“Mad? Max Caulfield, that was hella awesome! Does that mean I can officially call you my girlfriend now?”, Chloe grinned and winked at her friend.  
  
Max couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Was she serious about this? Of course she could! “Yeah sure, if that's what you'd like!”  
“Damn right I do! Max, you really are the best at calming me down. I still hate stepdouche, and I still want to kick his ass for hurting mom and yelling about shit all the time, but I gotta admit, man, you really know how to make me feel something other than anger for a change.”  
Max giggled and gave her a big hug. “As long as you're happy, I'll do whatever you want. Promise.”  
Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Anything?”  
“No need to say it, actually. You can totally sleep over. No one will find out, and honestly, I'd risk getting yelled at by the principal if it meant having you here tonight.”  
No way Max would let an overemotional Chloe go home in the dark to eventually yell at her stepfather once again. Plus, Max definitely wouldn't complain if Chloe needed another kiss or two to really distract her from her troubles.  
“I'll sleep on the floor”, she added, silently angry that the dorm beds weren't big enough for two people.  
“No way dude, I'm your guest, so either I sleep on the floor, or we both do. And thanks, girlfriend. For everything.”  
“Floor for both of us, then”, Max decided. “And you're welcome, girlfriend.”


End file.
